


Estar en casa

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin Mary, F/M, John Loves Sherlock, Mary is Not Nice, johnlock if you squint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John empieza a estar muy cansado de estar rodeado de psicópatas en potencia. O psicopátas consumados en el caso de su querida esposa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estar en casa

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic basado en el enfado que creo debe sentir John al ver como su mujer intenta asesinar a Sherlock y levemente inspirado en la frase de Mark Gattiss de "todos los caminos llevan a Baker Street".

John empieza a estar muy cansado de estar rodeado siempre de psicópatas en potencia. O de psicópatas consumados, en el caso de su querida esposa. 

A.G.R.A. habla y habla y John sólo desea que se calle de una maldita vez. Está cansado de su voz, de su tono falsamente dulce, de su sonrisa. Es mucho peor que Sherlock cuando...  

Sinceramente, John debería dejar de pensar en Sherlock. Como siempre, pensar en el genio duele demasiado y nubla su mente, imaginar cómo estará en ese hospital le deja siempre una sensación de culpa horrible-probablemente John debería sentir lástima también por el pobre personal sanitario que lo está tolerando, pero eso es otro tema-

Lo que no es discutible es que cada vez tiene más ganas de pedirle a A.G.R.A que se esfume para siempre. A ser posible a un bonito país en guerra, donde no haya internet ni teléfono y de donde jamás salga. 

Todavía no ha reunido el valor para explicárselo a Sherlock, pero John Watson sabe que jamás perdonará a A.G.R.A. John puede perdonar las mentiras-Sherlock le hizo creer durante más de dos años que estaba muerto, después de todo-, John puede olvidar a las víctimas de A.G.R.A. - él también asesinó durante sus años en el ejército, John Watson no es un hipócrita- pero ella cruzó cualquier límite en el despacho de Magnussen. 

Da igual que ellos lo llamen cirugía-confía en dos psicópatas para considerar quirúrgico un disparo en el centro del tórax. John leyó el informe a escondidas del detective: Sherlock estuvo muerto sobre la mesa del quirófano, muerto mientras A.G.R.A. le abrazaba y le decía que todo iría bien.

Ella mató a Sherlock, lo único verdaderamente intocable en la vida de John Watson, lo único que siempre sería sagrado. Ni siquiera Sherlock puede matar a Sherlock sin que John se enfade. Y cuanto más lo piensa, cuanto más intenta buscar una razón lógica... más se enfada. 

Así que simplemente hace la maleta y se marcha del piso dando un portazo. Al menos eso le libra de escuchar las falsas disculpas de A.G.R.A., que en los últimos minutos se han centrado en su embarazo y en cómo todo esto afectará al bebé.

Obviamente allanar una oficina para matar a alguien y acabar disparando al puñetero padrino de tu boda no afectan al bebé, no. Seguro pronto lo incluirán como actividad en las clases pre-mamá.- John debería empezar a hacer un examen psicológico previo a todas las personas que entran en su vida. En serio.

Durante un instante está tentado en volver atrás y decirle que ese hijo es bastante improbable que sea suyo-muy poco sexo desde la vuelta de Sherlock, una semana de congreso en Dublín convenientemente situada y que fuera el propio Sherlock quien hiciera la deducción basándose en síntomas simulables no le dan demasiada seguridad-pero es una batalla que no está dispuesto a luchar hasta que Mycroft no le haga llegar los malditos resultados. No quiere más mentiras, el John Watson dócil y maleable se acabó. 

Baker Street está en silencio cuando llega, remanso de paz en medio de la tormenta. Sube los escalones del 221B y se encuentra todo como lo dejaron cuando Sherlock se desangraba en ese maldito salón tratando de probar una teoría. Definitivamente es el genio más idiota que John ha tenido el placer de conocer. 

Mañana cuando vaya al hospital, Sherlock no estará contento con él y a John lo cierto es que le importa muy poco. Sherlock está en peligro mientras A.G.R.A. esté suelta, embarazada o no ya ha demostrado ser igual de peligrosa. John no puede arriesgarse, Sherlock tiene que volver al 221B de una pieza. Después de los meses que llevan, se merecen el té de la señora Hudson, un par de casos interesantes a la semana y mucha comida para llevar.


End file.
